Rocka Chic : All Mest Up
by JEclectic
Summary: Some things happen for a reason... Rocka Chic(a 3 girl punk/rock band from SD) Mest, GC & Blink 182, leave their stains in the music industry and leave a hole in the hearts of their many fans they encounter on their musical journey to uncover life's bigg
1. Rocka Chic: All Mest Up

Intro: Some things happen for a reason and they're not always good. Rocka Chic(a 3 girl punk/rock band from SD), Mest, GC & Blink 182, leave their stains in the music industry and leave a hole in the hearts of their many fans they encounter on their musical journey to uncover life's biggest mystery..the opposite sex.   
Setting: Backstage @ Coors Amphitheater after Warped '01 Performance.   
Time: A little after 7pm.  
Weather: Breezy.   
  
  
"What did you all think of Jordan?" Jeremiah asks in a cocky yet serious tone.   
Tony shakes his head and Nick shrugs.  
"I don't know what Charli saw in him." Says Matt, they all agree and laugh  
"Are we going to the show?" Jeremiah asks his fellow band mates of Mest.   
"No doubt, yeah." says Nick and he nods.   
  
"Yeah, maybe if we catch New Found Glory's performance we'll get a better idea of what they're all about, even if we all think Jordan is a bit offish. Heh, hell, we all know Blink kicks ass, so for sure I wanna see them!" says Jeremiah excitedly. The guys all agree and he puts his hat on backwards. "But I, I, I just really wanna to see Rocka Chic." Jeremiah grins and pulls out a picture he took with her backstage in California at one of their shows and the others laugh silently as it gazes at it. "Charli has such an amazing voice, I've seen her play guitar a few times just for fun and she can really work it." He says as he pockets the picture along with his all access pass and ticket. Matt rolls his eyes, puts on his hood and shades and picks up his pass and ticket.   
  
"I can't wait to see Jen, I mean.. them, yea." Matt's face turns red, they all laugh and he looks at the pile of tickets on the table. "You guys we have a lot of extra tickets, here. Is there anyone on this tour you think would want to come along with us?" He asks.   
Tony takes his ticket and pass and thinks for a moment.   
"Yeah, I saw Benj in the VIP section, they're greeting fans. We can hit him and the guys up, if they want to come, if not we'll give the extras to some fans on the way in." He nods and they all agree.   
  
A few minutes later they walk out from backstage, into the venue and over to the VIP section. None of the people take very much notice of them because they look like normal punk guys and filter through easily. When they finally make their way up to the balconey they take off their hoods and glasses and introduce themselves to a few fans who have been lucky enough to win tickets to meet them.   
  
"Hey..yo, hello, hi.. whaaasa up?" they all laugh and greet them.   
After a good talking to and picture session Tony flags down Benji of Good Charlotte, his best friend. "Benj, we got some tix and all access passes to the Blink and Rocka show. You interested??" He asks.   
"How much you got?" Benji asks. Tony raises an eyebrow, laughs and says "Enough."   
"Alright, cool, let me get the guys." Benji nods and looks around.   
"Meet us outback, the black van!" Tony yells at Benji as he runs off in search of his band.  
  
Jeremiah flicks the radio stations and stops when he hears Blink 182's "All The Small Things" and chuckles.   
"Everytime I hear this song, I see Tom running across the beach with a pink ball dressed like britney spears... hahaha."   
"Ack, nightmares!" Tony exclaims as he changes the station.   
They all laugh as Benji, Joel, Billy, Paul and Dusty rush over to the van and smoosh their faces against the window glass and the guys laugh.   
"Fweak, nightmares!" Nick covers his eyes, laughs and opens the sliding door. The GC guys climb in and they head off to the venue.   
Jeremiah pulls out his lucky guitar pick, rubs it for luck and Joel looks at him funny.   
"You've got it bad, man! baaaaaddd!" Joel says as he makes a silly face. Jeremiah shrugs, the guys mess up his hair, give him noogies and slug him in the arm playfully.  
  



	2. Rocka Chic : All Mest Up Part 2

Setting: Backstage @ Canes after soundcheck.   
Time: A little after 7pm.  
Weather: Cool.   
  
Meanwhile at the show, Rocka Chic is bouncing off the walls backstage, laughing and getting ready to perform.   
"AhhHH! I've got the worst jitters! Shiiiieot." Charli screams and holds her hand up to Siew and Jen. "Serio! I'm not kidding.. loook!" She can't keep her hand still as it shakes uncontrollably and they laugh.   
  
Hiding behind a few bodyguards; Mark, Travis and Tom of Blink 182 decide to throw a backstage streak(freak) show for Rocka Chic.  
  
"You ready? I'm ready." Mark asks.   
"Yeah.. I'm ready." Travis replies.   
"You ready?" Mark asks again.   
"Yeah." Tom replies.   
"You guys ready?" Mark asks with a sly grin across his face.   
"Yeah.. fuck, Mark shut up, we know we're ready!" Tom yells and Travis laughs silently as they look at Rocka Chic's dressing room primed to attack.   
  
Tom counts down from 10 and suddenly Mark runs into Rocka Chic's dressing room. In the buff, he skips around the girls and asks, "Have you seen my baseball?" then runs back out laughing. Before they could spit anything out, Tom runs past and kisses Jen on the cheek just as Travis taps Siew on the butt with his drumsticks and scampers off in his Aquabat costume. Tom's casts a silly smile and he runs back into their dressing room and locks the door.   
  
"EEEEEEEhhhhhhheeeeeee!! AhahahahahHAHA!" He laughs with Mark hysterically.   
  
Charli stands motionless and looks at Siew and Jen as they fall over laughing.   
"I can't believe they just did that!!" She laughs again, smiles, pick up her guitar, check the strings and sticks a few extra picks in her pocket to toss at the crowd after each song they dish out and perform tonight.  



	3. Rocka Chic : All Mest Up Part 3

Setting: Inside The Black Van.   
Time: A little after 8pm.  
Weather: Cool night.   
  
  
"Are we there yet?" Jeremiah asks while kicking the back of driver's seat repeatedly.   
"No." Tony replies as he stops at a red light.   
"Are we there yet?" Jeremiah asks again.  
"Not yet." Tony answers a bit annoyed.   
Joel, Benji, Matt, Nick, Dusty and Paul hold back laughter as Jeremiah makes faces behind Tony. The light turns green and Tony presses on, a few seconds pass and Jeremiah asks again.  
"Are we there yet?"   
"For the last time, man.. no!" Tony yells and look through the rear view mirror at Jeremiah.   
Jeremiah looks at the others, grins and they all nod, lean over and ask   
"Are weeee there.. yetttt??" Tony shakes his head, looks at them through the mirror, flips them off, drives on and turns up the radio.   
"Heheh." Jeremiah laughs and looks out the window.   
  
"Slug bug!!" Benji yells and punches Joel in the arm. Joel grabs his arm, rubs it and shakes his head. "Who said I was playin?" Benji shrugs, Joel laughs and snaps his fingers in front of Benji's face, he blinks, and Joel punches him twice in the arm.   
"Ahh.. what was that for?" Benji exclaims, bites his lip and rubs his arm.   
"Two for flinchin." Joel smirks and the guys crack up.  
  
"Are we.. " before Jeremiah can rattle off the end of the sentence, Tony parks the car and pushes the seat back cramping him in, "..ack!" Tony laughs and says, "Yes we're here."  
"We're here! We're here!" Jeremiah jumps up hitting his head on the roof of the car.  
"Ahhh.. oww." He rubs it, the guys laugh and climb out.  
  
  



End file.
